


日常一则

by motititi9



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motititi9/pseuds/motititi9





	日常一则

冬天让小情侣有一百种黏在一起的理由，手指冷了要呼呼，耳朵冻了要亲亲，全身都冷的话——  
那就缩到被窝里羞羞吧。  
“所以说宝贝儿，我们来一发如何？”  
“来你个大头鬼啊？”  
刚刚结束外景工作回到酒店的靖佩瑶冻得不行，一进门脱了羽绒服就钻进秦子墨已经捂热的被窝，顺带还把人箍住取暖。然而身体还未完全恢复温暖时，怀抱着温香软玉又忍不住开始心猿意马。靖佩瑶拿半硬的下体蹭了蹭对方只穿了一件睡裤的肉臀，又故意凑到藏在毛茸茸碎发后的脖颈旁呼气。秦子墨受不住撩拨打了个颤，回头想骂人却被扣住后脑吻了上去。  
佛祖是怎么允许靖佩瑶这种不讲道理的男友力狂魔存在于人间的？  
秦子墨所有的犹豫都被淹没在嗓子眼儿里，变成一团浆糊的脑子根本无法指挥身体做出任何抵抗。  
“瑶……唔……”  
“怎么了？”  
纯良的大眼睛眨巴眨巴，仿佛刚刚强吻上去的人并不是他。  
“你带东西了吗？”  
“你说这个？”  
靖佩瑶手一摆，不知道从哪里摸出来了一管润滑剂。  
“我早有准备放心”  
“你这个……啊……”  
坏蛋  
来不及讲是因为坏蛋本人已经把手顺着他的裤腰伸进去揉捏上了他的臀瓣儿，软乎乎暖和和的肉团子被靖佩瑶还有些泛凉的手指碰得一抖，可惜藏在被窝里面欣赏不到这副光景。  
“凉死了……”  
“一会儿请你喝热奶茶”  
又凑上去啄吻两下鼻尖。  
秦子墨用手掌包住靖佩瑶一边脸颊，手指又拨弄起他的唇瓣来，  
“不许狡辩，不许亲我，就你这张嘴巴特别坏。”  
“那我不动口。”  
这样说着便一把扯下秦子墨刚才已经半褪的裤子，顺便还滑上他的胸口刮擦两下，又把他惹出来了几声喘息。  
秦子墨报复似地凑近轻轻咬了一口靖佩瑶的锁骨，满意地听到对方嘶了一声便松开口拿大眼睛直勾勾地盯住他，眼角还隐隐约约透出来点儿笑意，  
“靖佩瑶……”  
甜腻拖长的尾音是动情的讯号，借着被子的掩盖他又在毫不顾忌地挺着胸脯扭动腰肢。  
被喊了名字的人一个激动便把他翻身压在了身下，被子也随着二人的动作滑到了腰部。  
上半身的衣服随便挂在身上皱皱巴巴的，秦子墨的睡衣扣子更是解到了第三颗，连胸口的小樱桃都暴露在空气里颤颤巍巍地挺立着。  
他又伸出双手要抱抱靖佩瑶，  
“没有被子会不会冷啊？”  
开玩笑，靖佩瑶的火都被这家伙点了全身，下腹更是要烧着了似的灼热，掀开被子只觉得神清气爽，哪里觉得冷？  
靖佩瑶背手一挥便扔开了被子，顺带还光速脱掉了自己的裤子。

 

就算做过再多次也还是觉得扩张的步骤过于漫长，看着秦子墨在床上挺着腰呻吟，自己还只能忍着继续努力挑逗未免也太折磨人。这小人精还不知有意无意总顶起身子蹭他下面。  
这行为到底是安慰他还是故意火上浇油也无从得知，反正结果就是靖佩瑶整个人等得几乎要爆炸了。  
以致于真正进入时有些操之过急。  
嘴上说着“宝贝我会温柔的”，实际上等秦子墨完全适应后，靖佩瑶便开始了丝毫没有保留地疯狂进攻。  
可怜的小兔子被他搞到全身泛红，一边胡乱抓着被单一边不由自主地流泪，虽然一直在求靖佩瑶慢一点，可混杂在呻吟声中的求饶根本连不成句子，断断续续的音节怎么也表达不出他的意思。  
好不容易等到靖佩瑶放缓节奏抽身，结果却是被扶着腰翻过来跪趴在床上再次进入。  
背后的姿势相较于正对位更便于发力，靖佩瑶用双手箍住秦子墨的细腰，害他逃也逃不开，只能勉强用打颤的双腿撑起身子来。  
大概是这个姿势对敏感点的刺激更强烈，又或许本身就是已经临近喷发，靖佩瑶只顶弄了十余下便感受到肠壁异常的紧缩，赶忙加速催促他的高潮。

射精后处于不应期的小兔子难受得不行却又没力气反抗，怄气似的故意绞住穴道逼靖佩瑶缴械投降。可这人油盐不进还强硬地冲撞个不停，小兔子撅着屁股被他撞得一怂一怂地向前挪，刚才挑逗的劲儿早就飞到九霄云外去了，这会儿只后悔怎么就受了挑逗应了他的邀请。  
以前他们做也没这一出，自从有一次意外地在不应期过后把小兔子搞到失禁，他就一直惦记着要再来一次。  
当然这种情况多数还属偶然，况且失禁也不是什么光彩事儿，秦子墨刚开始还因为体验过快感配合着撑过去，可是试了几次都以失败告终还搞得他很难受，再后来他对这种尝试就抗拒得很了。  
其实知道自己宝贝不舒服之后靖佩瑶也配合着不再乱来，可这次不知怎么地他偏有种奇妙的预感，觉得非要试试不可。  
话虽这么说，很多事情都是可遇而不可求的。一见自己的宝贝小兔子已经难受得抽泣起来，靖佩瑶赶忙停下动作把人搂进怀里安慰。  
秦子墨这会儿却忽然较了劲儿，抵住靖佩瑶脖子就把人推倒，  
“我都忍这么久了你怎么能说停就停？”  
这小宝贝还有点儿抽鼻子，讲话也囔囔地带着哭腔。  
秦子墨翻身跨在靖佩瑶身上，穴口抵住还精神的小小靖便往下吞。  
你下辈子都想像不到这个画面多香艳，反正靖佩瑶已经看呆了。  
“瑶哥你倒是动一动……啊！”  
如果说性欲是罪恶，秦子墨这个小人精就是敌方派来钓鱼执法的，靖佩瑶也不挣扎了，被捕获就被捕获吧，反正他要先享受这绝顶快活再说。  
“子墨，你知道你在勾引我犯罪吗？”  
“这是……什么新的……哈……土味情话？”  
“你这傻兔子……”

 

——————————


End file.
